I Hate You!
by Shotacon-chan123
Summary: In the past Len said he hated Oliver... But did he really mean it? Oliver x Len OliLen Leniver LenOli or anything you want to call it
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First fanfiction. Critics allowed ( The italics are for dreams )

* * *

Oliver POV

"_I HATE OLIVER!" He shouted_

Ah, I got that nightmare again. Are you confused? Yes? then I won't tell you about anything. No? Then just listen to me. I'm Oliver. Surname? Not sure if I have one. I have a best friend named Rin Kagamine. She oddsly reminds me of someone. I really hope they're not related. Well, maybe that 'someone' is blocked from my memory. Or ...I just don't want to mention his name to you. Wait... you found out it's a 'he'. Oh well.. I'm going to go to the airport tomorrow so I gotta sleep again. I'm gonna meet someone new there, Rin's acquaintance. So, bye...

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty sure you guys know who that 'someone' is already. Oh well...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you have read the previous chapter, which is at night, this chapter is from the same night.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloid

* * *

Rin POV

I'm going to get Oliver's and Len's butt together. Oh yeah! I'm a freakin' yaoi fangirl. They just look so perfect for each other! Len can be seme for once! Oliver's perfect for being an uke!My yaoi side just can't help it! They must be together! They must be together! They must be together! They must be together! Ahhh gotta sleep now though.

* * *

Len POV

Tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow's the day. What day you ask? It's the day I won't be lonely anymore. I'm going back to Japan. I'm gonna meet my twin sister after so long. Well she said she's gonna bring someone else with her though. I shouldn't be bothered by that, right? Gonna start packing...

* * *

A/N:Give me complaints! I know you guys have at least one of 'em.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I'm sorry if this chapter's short,enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloid

* * *

Len POV

After what seemed like hours, I finally arrived at Japan.

"Ahhh...Japan!"I mumbled. After all, I'm still tired because of all that flying."I gotta find Rin!" I said to no one in particular. I finally found her. She's in the waiting room. Wait, who's that guy approaching her. OH MY GOD! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! That's OLIVER!

The flashback of that day flashed over me.

I still love him even though I know he must've hated me now... because I said that... Wait! Why did Rin ask me to meet Oliver? Is Oliver Rin's boyfriend? Oh my god for the sake of banana this is NOT happening. I really hope they aren't in a romantic relationship. Well, Rin knew that I'm gay already, so, if Oliver really is Rin's boyfriend, she won't introduce him to me. Right? Ah, I guess Rin's waiting for me. I gotta go there.

* * *

Oliver POV

Ah! Where's...Rin..I'm scared of being here. Alone. I know there are many people here. But I don't know them, right? What if they just suddenly come to me and said they hated me? Ah where's...RIN! I spotted her. She's there, in the waiting room. Probably waiting for me and her acquaintance. Okay I have to approach her...now!

Wait! Isn't that! Len Kagamine! Oh my god! Now it all make sense. Their surnames, the colour of their eyes their blonde hair... They must be related! I have to text Rin and say that I'm sick. I'm not prepared to see him just...yet.

* * *

Rin's POV

Where the HELL are those MOTHERFUCKING BASTARDS! I've been waitin' here for like 5 FUCKING hours! (Okay, I'm exaggerating, it's just 5 minutes, HAPPY now?).

Then I got a text message. It sounds like this:

TO: Rinlovesoranges

From:JustOliver

Rin, I'm sorry. But I can't meet your acquaintance today because I'm sick.

P.S. I'm really sorry Rin please don't kill me!

Psssh. I know what you're thinking. His name is JUST. SO. PLAIN, right? Oh that's not what you're thinking. Oh I know! It's the fact that I've been waiting for hours and he's not coming, right? Ha! I guess that much. Now. Where. The. Fuck. Is. Len? Oh there he is! Wait that guy.. isn't that Oliver! I'll kill him for lying to me! But... There's one thing i don't understand, WHY THE FUCK DID HE LIE?

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy, I'm sorry for the bad words Rin uses.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:I'm sorry for replying on your review for like after a day or so you posted it. But, cause I'm an idiot, I have no SINGLE idea of how to see the reviews I got, and I panicked. Then I saw the writing 'reviews' beside the title and I just facepalmed and say "Wow, I know I'm an idiot, but I don't know I'm THAT idiotic" and just ran to tears when I saw the reviews, REALLY! THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO EVEN READ MY FANFICTION! THANK YOU!

* * *

Rin POV

"Ah LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"I shouted, ignoring the fact that everyone in the airport is looking at me.

"RIIIIIN-neeeeeee! Stop shouting!"Len shouted. "And don't call me Len-chan! I'm not a SHOTA!"He shouted right in front of my face."Len, you're the fucking guy who's shouting."I giggled."And, Len, do you fucking know that denying something will make you suspicious as hell?" Then Len turned slightly pink and mumbled"I know that", then said, "Rin, where's your acquaintance?"."You mean Oliver? That FUCKING BASTARD lied to me!" I said, for the love of oranges, the truth.

* * *

Len POV

"You mean Oliver? That FUCKING BASTARD lied to me!" Rin said. Oh yeah, come to think of it, he's not here.

"Where is he?"I asked, desperate.

"I dunno."Rin said, while snickering."You don't even fucking know him."

"I do!"I shouted, the crowd turned to me. Why banana gods, why are doing this to me?

"I REALLY do! I repeated. Rin gasped and said sarcastically "Yeah, you do, Len, you fucking do."

* * *

Rin POV(I'm sorry for changing the POV's all the time, I just feel like it)

"Yeah, you do, Len, you fucking do."I said sarcastically.

"I can prove it!" Len shouted. The crowds turned to us again. Oh my motherfucking god! Len is starting to piss me off. "Len, let's just continue this at our house." I said, while patting his shoulders. He nodded and mumbled, "Thank you, I really missed you, Rin-nee." "You're welcome, Len, i missed you too." I said making him jump like two feet high and I said "What the hell is that for, Len?"

"It's just that, that is like, the first time you're not swearing or giving me nicknames .IN,like. MY. WHOLE. LIFE!" I slapped him and the he whined "Rin-nee, you meanie!"

HA. THAT'S THE RESULT OF INTERFERING WITH THE MIGHTY YAOI PRINCESS, RIN-SAMA! Ohohohohohoho." You know that's what you'll fucking get, kiddo!"I said while helping him get up, wait, I didn't tell you that he fucking fall when I slapped him, really, he's weak. "Len, before our discussion, we need to get your freaking butt to exercise, Let's go!" I decided.

"But, I've already got muscles!" He whined, showing his muscles.

"Yeah, but you're still weak. You'll not be able to protect someone if you're as weak as your motherfucking bananas!" I said while dragging him.

"How about your oranges, Rin-nee? Are they not weak?" He asked, while grinning like an idiot.

"That's not the point here, Len! And stop calling me Rin-nee, it's fucking annoying!" I said, dragging him more.

"EEEh, I thought you liked it 'RIN-NEE'?" he said. " I don't FUCKING do, Len!" I said. "Now let's head to the motherfucking gym!" I said, fistpumping mid-air.

"Tch, whatever you say, Rin." He said, not calling me Rin-nee anymore, good. "That's fucking good of you, Len! I always know you're not THAT much of a bastard!" Len death glared me. No matter how many times I called him a 'shota', His death glares are still really very scary. I mind you, really, fucking scary.

* * *

Oliver POV

I wonder if Rin knows that I'm lying. I hope she doesn't. She's really, really, scary. I don't even know how I become friends with her. Wait, I remembered, It's like this:

~Flashback starts~

"_Everyone, we have a new student, introduce yourself, kid."The teacher said._

"_Um, m-my name is O-O-O-Oliver, I'm from G-Great Brit-t-tain, I h-hope we g-get along w-well." I stuttered._

" _AWWW, YOU FUCKING STUTTERED! HOW CUTE! YOU CAN BE AN UKE! OY, ARE YOU GAY? OR BI, PERHAPS?" a girl shouted, the whole class started to laugh._

"_Um, I-I, uh I-I'm g-g-g-g-g-gay." I mumbled. _

_And she ran to me and hugged me and shouted " REALLY? REALLY? YOU FUCKING ARE? I'M RIN! LET'S BE BESTFRIENDS!"_

"_Um, s-sure I g-guess." I said._

"_YAY!" she shouted._

~Flashback end~

Really, sometimes I just wondered about Rin. And then I saw her from my window, dragging, the one and only, Len Kagamine.

* * *

A/N: I tried to make it longer and give more descriptions. I hope you guys enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I tried to make this chapter have more than 1000 words, so, enjoy! I bolded all the POVs, hope that helped you guys!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloids.

* * *

**Rin POV**

We finally arrived at the gym. It was the nearest gym to the airport, also the one with the most complete equipments in town. It's actually really near, so, we didn't have to use any transportation.

" Len! We're fucking here already, wake up!" I shouted, while shaking him and wondering how he managed to sleep even though I'm dragging him.

"Oliver, actually,I don't hate you.." Len mumbled. Wha? What did he just fucking say? Oliver? So he really know Oliver? And what did he say? Hate? Oliver never uses that kinds of words, he's too shy to, and neither did Len, he's too polite.I decided to listen more to him.

"They said that if I didn't say that I hate you, they will hurt you... I didn't mean to say that, will you come back to school again, here, in Great Britain?" Len continued. I was confused. What the fucking hell is Len talking about? Oh wait, Oliver was originally from Great Britain and Len transferred there 3 years ago. They must have met each other there.

I'll try and listen more. " I love you, Oliver, come back!"Len shouted. Making me shocked. It's a good thing Oliver isn't here, He'll be really shock. Well, I didn't know Len loves Oliver. And he loves him so fucking much. Awwww. That's so cuuuute, that's just what I wanted to happen.

But, I know that I must not interfere their fucking relationship now, I'll interfere their relationship later, so, I will wake him up. " Len! We're freaking here already, why don't you wake up?" I shouted, while slapping him.

* * *

**Len POV**

" Len! We're freaking here already, why don't you wake up?" Rin shouted, while slapping me.

"Rin!? What are you doing? That hurts!"I whined, I know I sounded like a little baby but I couldn't help it. Rin's slaps really hurts. And I'm not the only one that thinks that Rin is strong, I remembered something like this happening:

~ Flashback start~

_" W- what are you going to do with me?" I stuttered, scared of the people in front of me._

_" We're going to rape you, cutie.." They said, together. One of them grabbed my tie and untied it, while the other one is unbuttoning my shirt, and the rest of them is struggling to unzip my shorts._

_Then Rin suddenly punch them, out of nowhere. They fell on top o each other after Rin's punch. I stared at Rin in disbelief._

_" Eww. Weak thugs like these wanted to rape you? Such a shame, thuggies." Rin said while kicking them one last time._

_" Let's just fucking go home already, Len." Rin demanded._

_" Thank you, Rin." I said, thanking her._

_"Yeah, welcome." Rin said, before chewing a bubble gum._

~ Flashback end~

" We're at the gym already, kiddo!" Rin said, waking me up from my flashback. " You won't wake up even after I fucking shouted at you, so, I just listen to what you're talking about in your sleep for 5 freaking minutes, and after I heard enough I decided to wake you up by slapping you, seeing that it always works." Rin explained.

"But you don't have to sla- wait, do you just say that I talk in my sleep?" I asked. I never knew I talked in my sleep, I do remember my dreams though, today's dream was pretty scary, and when I say 'scary', I don't mean it as, like, monsters, ghosts, or something of the sort, it's just some sort of flashbacks.

"Yeah, you fucking talked in your sleep, kiddo, and I got many 'informations'." Rin said while chuckling evilly.

"Wh-what kind of informations did y-y-you ge-get?" I stuttered nervously. Rin chuckled even more.

"Oh, it's just the kind of information that motherfuckers call 'gossips'. I have always wanted to get one about you and fucking blackmail you with it, and it seems that you just spilled it all by yourself, now I can fucking blackmail you freely." Rin said, still chuckling. I'm gonna freak out if she didn't stop all that chuckling of hers, it's seriously bugging me.

" Riiiiiiiiinn, while you please stop chuckling!?" I half-shouted. She stopped chucking, and started... GIGGLING?!

"Rin-nee, w-will you j-just stop g-grinning, snickering, ch-chuckling, giggling, smiling, laughing, or something of the sort?" I stuttered, deciding to use the nickname that she hated with passion.

"Len... haven't I told you... NOT TO CALL ME RIN-NEE?!" Rin shouted, while punching me.

"Ow, that hur-" Rin suddenly grab my shoulder and drag me to the gym.

" Stop your freaking whining, Len!" she muttered. " We have been in front of the gym for like, FUCKING 30 minutes already! So, why don't we just go in and fucking exercise with other motherfuckers ?!

The gym wasn't really crowded, well it WAS Monday, Rin and Oliver skipped school today to meet me. There are only two people here, a guy and a girl, they look familiar- wait, aren't they Kaito and Miku?!

Rin noticed them and forgot just about everything about the gym and just ran into them.

" Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Rin shouted, and tackled the surprised Miku by force. " I miss you so fucking much, Miku..." Rin said, while sniffling and faking a tear.

" But we met up yesterday, with Oliver, too, remember, Rin?" Miku asked.

" Yeah... but Len is fucking here already and I have a gossip about him!" Rin shouted to Miku.

" Is it about Oliver, too?" Miku asked, enthusiastically.

* * *

**Rin POV** (well, it's really needed here, sorry if you're confused.)

" Is it about Oliver, too?" Miku asked. Um, yeah, I think it is. But Miku is talking too fucking loud.

" Yeah. But don't shout, just whisper to me, we don't want Kaito and Len to know what we're talking about." I half-whispered.

" We don't ?! Well, okay, I'll listen to you." Miku whispered.

"Why don't we just fucking talk about this at my fucking house!" I suggested.

" Good idea! Hey Kaito! Let's go to Rin and Len's house!" Miku said to Len and Kaito, waving her hands to get their attention.

Kaito raised his hands and said" Um, I will agree if we can all go to the ice cream sho- ow, that's hurts, Miku!"

"Well you, deserved it! Just go!" Miku said, after punching him right on his face.

" Okay, okay, I will go!" Kaito said, while hiding his face, which is probably already bruised by Miku's punch.

" Um, okay " Len said. " But have you stocked bananas at our house?"

" Fuck yeah. Some oranges too." I said, while heading to the door with Miku.

" Wait for us! " Kaito and Len said, running towards the door.

" No fucking way! " I shouted and ran out from the gym towards my house, with Miku beside me.

We finally fucking arrived. Well, the distance between my fucking house, the fucking gym and the fucking airport is not far. I came into my house, with Miku beside me and Len with Kaito behind me, panting because they ran after us.

" Miku!" I shouted. " Let's fucking gossip in my room!"

" And Len, Kaito, both of you, you ice cream freak and banana freak, just fuck off!" I said while slamming my door right after Miku came in.

"Now Let's gossip!" Miku shouted. Then I nodded." Okay! But you should fucking sit first!"

" Let's start this!" I shouted.

* * *

A/N: Is it any good? Post a review okay?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OMG! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows and views! Thanks for even reviewing, gosh, especially for Moonhawk88903 and owlcity89, oh and pandapper, too, even though I'm not sure if he even reads this, for being my inspirators, I know, I should have said it earlier, but I doubt people will even read my fanfiction. So, if you want to talk with me but you feel uncomfortable, calling me shotacon-chan, just call me anything you want.

The bolded italics words are for phone conversations or flashbacks. While the bolded words are POVs.

Oh here's a disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloid (and I never will)

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Let's start this!" I shouted.

Then, my phone buzzed. "Your ph-"Miku said.

"Please wait for a fucking second, Miku," I said cutting her sentence, Miku nodded.

I checked the caller ID. Kakure Otaku Gumi. Wait, Gumi?! I got an idea!

"Hey, Miku! Let's invite Gumi, Teto, and Gumiya to gossip with us!" I suggested, not using swearing words for once.

"Yeah! Good idea!" Miku said.

I grinned. I pick up my phone, and talk to Gumi. The conversation goes like this:

_**Me: Moshi, Moshi.**_

_**Gumi: Hiya, Rinny-kins!**_

_**Me: Why the hell are you calling me?**_

_**Gumi: Oh, I was just wondering if Teto, Gumiya and I may come to your house. Today!**_

_**Me: Fuck yeah! I'm just thinking of inviting you guys to gossip with me and Miku, about Oliver and Len's relationship!**_

_**Gumi: Lenners? He's back?**_

_**Me: Hell yeah! Do you remember Oliver? Miku and I are planning to hook them up!**_

_**Gumi: Oh, Ollie? That shy friend of yours? And you're planning to hook them up? And you've got gossips? About them? We'll be there, RIGHT-A-WAY!**_

_**Me: Ye-**_

And she hang up. Just like that. Before I even fucking finish my sentence. She's always like that. I can't believe she's a closet otaku. And she always give everyone nicknames, trust me, when she comes here later, she'll call me with a different nickname.

Then, I turned to Miku. "Miku, those motherfuckers will be fucking here, RIGHT-A-WAY!" I said, mimicking Gumi.

Miku nodded. I head to my bed to sit with her. Then, the door bell rang. Wow, they're fast.

"It must be them!" Miku and I shouted, jumping out of the bed.

We head to the front door and I realized that Kaito and Len wasn't around. They probably went to the ice cream shop, with Kaito dragging Len. Or maybe they went to Oliver's house. Pssh that's not possible. Well it's not impossible. But maybe they we-

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn nnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Miku shouted. RIGHT. IN. FRONT. OF. MY. FUCKING. FACE.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, MIKU!?" I shouted, almost slapping her.

Miku looks scared but she replied anyway."Um, y-you're s-s-s-spac-c-cing o-out w-when were a-al-already i-in f-front o-o-o-of t-the d-door, s-so I t-thought I will s-stop you f-from s-slamming y-your f-fa-face t-to t-the door b-by sh-shout-ting a-at you," Miku stuttered. Wait? Stuttered? She never stuttered before, am I really that fucking scary?

"Yeah, whatever," I said, while opening the door and found... a freakingly strange sight.

Gumi was there with Teto. Oh, and Gumiya, too. Nothing strange there. The strange thing is their position. Gumi is on top of Gumiya, not in a romantic way, but in a horse ride kind of way, saying: "Gooooooooooooooo!" While Teto is slapping her french breads to Gumiya's butt, saying: "Go! Go! Horse Gumiya! Go! Go and save Japan!"

Then, I lost it." WHAT. THE. FREAKING. HELL. ARE. YOU. GUYS. DOING?!" I shouted, while pointing at them.

Teto saw me, and grinned, a nervous grin, that is. Gumiya saw me, he blushed and look away. While Gumi... Well, it seems like she didn't see me.

"Gumi! What are you doing?" I asked, walking closer to them. She still doesn't notice me.

"Oy, GUMI?!" I said, talking louder and wave my hands in front of her face. She still doesn't hear or see me and starts to play Gumiya's hair.

"HELLOOOO?! Earth to GUMI?!" I said, even louder than before. She FINALLY saw me."Hiya, Rinny-poo! Whatcha doin'?" she asked innocently, as if she wasn't doing anything wrong, or in this case, laughable.

I facepalmed and say,"I'm asking about what the fucking hell you guys are doing."

"Oh, this! I can explain!" Gumi said enthusiastically, while raising her hand.

"Geez.. Whatever! Just explain! Now!" I demanded.

She nodded and say, " It's actually like this:"

~Flashback starts~

"_**Hey Miya-boo! Tetocchi! Rinneh said that we may go to her house, now!" I said, while putting my phone back to my pocket.**_

"_**Come on! Let's go!" Gumiya and Teto said.**_

_**We started walking, just then, a black cat walk past us. **_

_**Then Teto said,"Aren't black cats a symbol of unluckyness?"**_

"_**You're right, Tetocchi!" I said, while nodded in agreement.**_

"_**Isn't that just a legend?" Gumiya asked, with a confused look on his face.**_

"_**No it's not!" Teto and I said together. Just then, Gumiya tripped on a rock and fell on a puddle of mud.**_

"_**Told ya'!" I said and I got a very wonderful and brilliant idea. "Hey Miyagu, Tetocchi, how about we help all people who got the black cat curse!"**_

"_**That's a brilliant idea! Gumi!" Teto said, while clapping her hands.**_

_**Gumiya just look away and mumbled,"Whatever."**_

"_**Then, Gumiya-poo, be my HORSE! My horse of JUSTICE!"I said, while dragging Gumiya down by force and sit on top of him. Mind you, withOUT his permission. He started to struggle, but I'm much, much, much, much, much, much, much stronger than him. **_

_**Teto realized that he is struggling and take out her french breads out of nowhere and hit Gumiya's butt with it. Soon, both of us have forgotten all about the black cats and started playing with Gumiya and chanting: GO!**_

~Flashback ends~

"And that's it!" Gumi said. I face palmed and said,"Just fucking go in already, motherfuckers, Miku's already waiting for you motherfuckers at my room to gossip with us!"

"YAY!" Teto and Gumi said, while running to the front door, heading to my room. While Gumiya just walked tiredly to my room.

I went to the kitchen to get some drinks. I got 2 glasses of carrot juice for Gumi and Gumiya, a glass of orange juice for me, a glass of leek juice for Miku and a glass of milk for Teto.

I head back to my room and saw that they are already ready for gossiping. I smiled. I gave them their drinks and sat beside Miku.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo," Gumi said, breaking the silence. "When exactly did Lennie-kins came?"

"Oh, he came here this fucking morning, I found out that he freaking talked in his sleep, oh and he said that he loves Oliver, he said that when he's sleeping, though," I answered, giving some informations along the way.

"Eh, really?!" Teto, Gumi, Miku and Gumiya shouted. Is it really that surprising?

"Yeah," I said. "It's true."

"In that case, I got a plan to hook them up!" Teto said. She explained her idea. My eyes can't blink. I'm too surprised, her idea was soooooo fucking wonderful.

"That's a freakingly wonderful plan, Teto!" I said.

"Yeah, it's really good!" Gumiya and Gumi said.

Miku nodded in agreement."When should we perform this plan?"

We think for a minute, and I got the perfect timing.

"We can do it tommorow! We have a holiday, right?" I suggested. They nodded.

"Should Kaito help us?" Gumiya asked. Kaito, huh? I think he can help us.

"Yeah, Kaito should help us!" Miku and I said.

"It's settled then!" Teto said. "Yeah!" We agreed.

* * *

**Oliver POV**

I feel like there's someone talking about me. It's creeping me out! I hope it's only a feeling. I looked out of my window and saw... Kaito... dragging... Len... to... the ICE CREAM SHOP?

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that it's short. I got little plot planned, if you have suggestions, tell me in the review! (And about their plan, even though I got the plan already, please give me suggestions about it!)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Only two people reviewed the 6th chapter(I'm TOTALLY not sad, okay?) ... So, I'm just going to promote Kagamine Rinto's Yuri First Love Academy, it's really good!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own vocaloid.

* * *

**Len POV**

"Come on, Len! The ice cream shop is THAT way!" Kaito exclaimed while pointing at an ice cream shop, dragging me.

"Kaito! I can walk perfectly fine by myself, you know?!" I scoffed, crossing my arm in front of my chest.

"Awwwwww, that's so mean, I just wanted to let you know that this ice cream shop is DIFFERENT from other ice cream shops!" Kaito whined, purposely emphasising the word 'different'.

I perked up at the word 'different' and said,"Different? How so?"

Kaito smirked, he knew this friend of his, who is me, has high curiosity.

"But you're a meanie, why should I tell you?" Kaito fake-pouted, trying to get me to ask him more questions.

"Cause I wanna know!" I half-shouted.

He looked surprised, but reply anyway,"Um, you should follow if you want to kno-"

I lost my patience, I finally cut his sentence and said,"JUST TELL ME ALREADY! WHAT'S SO HARD IN THAT?!"

"Um, um, uuuuhh..." He stammered, looking scared. Why does everyone act like that when I shouted? Well, who cares anyway?

I death-glared him, he looked away, avoiding my gaze. "Um, it will be better if you look at it yourself, Len!" He said nervously. Okay, fair enough!

"Hmm? Okay, but let me walk by myself!" I demanded.

He quickly dropped me nervously. By quickly, I mean REALLY REALLY QUICKLY, I found myself lying in front of the ice cream shop Kaito is talking about right after I finished my sentence.

"KAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted.

He just grinned to me and went in to the ice cream shop. I followed him inside, but I still didn't get what is different with this ice cream shop compared to other ice cream shops.

"Hey, Kaito, wha-" Before I even finish my sentence,he covers my mouth and point at a stage.

"Let's just go there, Len!" He grinned, running to the stage. Well I THOUGHT he was running to the stage, he is actually running to the ice cream corner, which is located near the stage.

I ran to the backstage and talked to the guys who are supposed to play the instruments to tell them what song I'll be singing.

Well, I haven't been practicing to sing cause I'm too busy... I'll just sing 'SPICE'...

What? It's too sexual for me? People love it, so, why not? Yeah, even Oliver loves it, I wonder if he-, I SHOULD STOP THINKING LIKE THIS... I touch my cheeks, they're warm, I should really stop thinking about Oliver...

I walked up to the stage. I take a breath and started singing, the people there stopped eating and stared at me, I feel more confident and sang this part seductively:

My bitter and hot spice,  
I'll give it to you right now.  
My unforgettably wonderful taste,  
can you feel it throughout your body?

Oh, and this part,too:

Your bitter and sweet syrup,  
let me be the only one to lick it.  
With our touching naked skin and you taste,  
let me be completely filled and satisfied!

I can see that most of the girls(heck, even guys) are drooling and blushing, ew. JUST. PLAIN. GROSS.

Then, someone approach me, he, or maybe she is wearing a black cap and a pink jacket so I can't see his, or maybe her, face. He, or maybe she, god, I'm sick of this, I'll just say she from now, held out a card that I recognized as a business card.

She took off her cap and well she IS a she. She have soft, blue eyes, LOOOOOOOOONG pink hair that flows till, where? Her waist, I think?

She smiled and offer me her business card, while, saying, "Young man, would you like to join the Vocaloids?"

The Vocaloids? What's that?

I'll just ask her then, "Um, excuse me, but what exactly is a Vocaloid?" She looks stunned but she still managed to mumble something that sounded like, "You seriously don't know?" Or something like that.

Just then, Kaito approached me and gasped when he saw the woman in front of me.

"Me- Megurine LUKA?!" Kaito half-shouted. Hm? Megurine Luka? Doesn't ring a bell.

I waited for Kaito to finish his sentence.

"Megurine Luka, f-from the V-Vocaloids, r-right?" Kaito stuttered. Vocaloids? Really? What's that?

"Kaito, what does Vocaloid mean?" I asked,leaving him and Luka speechless.

"Oh, you transfer to Great Britain 3 years ago, right? No wonder you didn't know the Vocaloids." Kaito said, Luka nodded, showing that she understood.

"Now, Len, The Vocaloids are a group of very, yeah, VERY talented singers in Japan. Usually, if they found a, or many talented people, they will invite them to join in, they still should take a test though." Kaito explained.

"So, you want to join in?" Luka asked, I think for a moment, it won't hurt to try, right? But what about Rin? And Miku? And Kaito? And Gumi? And Gumiya? And Teto? And... Oliver? Their voices are also good.

"Um, yeah, but can my friends join in too?" I asked.

Luka nodded, "Well of course, we are low on members, so, can you guys come to the Vocaloids studio, on Wednesday, on 6 in the afternoon, to take the test?"

"Sure!" I answered, almost immediately.

She mumbled,"Great! I got to go now, bye!" She head to the door and went in to a limo. What? A LIMO? Are all Vocaloids that rich?

* * *

**Kaito POV**

Woah, Megurine Luka... I can't believe that I just met a Vocaloid, face to face! Oh, and about Len, I want to hook him up wi-

Just then, my phone rang, interrupting my thoughts, I saw the caller ID, Rinlovesoranges, oh it's just Rin, oh well I'll pick it up:

_**Me: Moshi, Moshi.**_

_**Rin: Kaito! We have a plan to fucking hook up Oliver and Len! Help us! You should help us!**_

_**Me: Oliver with Len? You have thought of a plan already? I just started thinking about it.**_

_**Rin: Hehe.. Teto got the plan, so now make Len fucking drunk that he have to sleep till night, it's the first part of the plan!**_

_**Me: Do you have sake at your house?**_

_**Rin: No. That's why I asked you to fucking make him drunk! Buy it at the freaking super market or something.**_

_**Me: Ok! Ok! Miss bossy!**_

_**Rin: You better remember or else... well you fucking know what will happen already, right?**_

She hung up. I shivered, Rin's blackmails, are threatening, really.

I'll go to the super market now. But how about Len? Oh, I'll just ask him to follow me.

"OY! LEN! Let's go to the super market!" I shouted to him, waving my hands while heading to the door.

"Oh, ok!" He said following me to the door.

I tried to find the nearest super market. Oh there it is! The Family Mart! I'm positive that there are sakes here!

" Hey Len, I'm going to buy something, wait for me... there! Ok?!" I said, pointing to a bench,

"Um, okay..." Len said.

I quickly went in to the super market. Where is the sake? Where is the sake? Where is the sake? Where is the sake? Where is the sake? Where is the sake? Where i- Ah! There it is!

I quickly grabbed the sake and tossed it to the basket, you know, the kind of basket that is provided for the customers in the super market. But then I stopped, I will look too suspicious if I just went out and ask him to drink something that is clearly alcoholic, right?

I tried to think of an idea, I spotted a banana juice. I opened the wrappings of both bottles, switched them, and went to the cashier.

After I pay for the sake, I walk out and shouted,"LEEEEEN! LET'S GO HOME!"

He saw me and ran to me. I took the bottle out of the plastic bag and swing it in from of him. He only saw the wrappings and said,"Kaito, can I have those?"

Good, he's acting according to the plan. "Of course! But drink it in your house, okay?"

"Okay!" He said before running to the direction of his house.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I shouted, nearly dropping the bottle of sake.

"Huh? Okay, okay!" Len said, he stopped running, too.

I ran to him and we race back to his house, with him being the winner of course. We stopped in front of the door and I let him drink the sake, which is camouflaged to look like banana juice.

Right after he drink it, he fainted. I picked him up, opened the door, and dragged him to his room. My work here is done!

I quickly text Rin:

_**From: Kaitoisicecream**_

_**To: Rinlovesoranges**_

_**Hey Rin, Len is already drunk! He's in his room right now! If you want to talk to me in person, I'm at my house!**_

I quickly went out of the house and walked to my house, simply satisfied with myself.

* * *

A/N: Is it any good? PLEASE! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry for the long update! I got a writer's block, AGAIN, I also caught a flu. Oh, and my father bought this really tasty mini bananas, so I was just like: "SHIT! THIS IS SO FUCKING TASTY! I WILL JUST FORGET MY DIET AND MY FANFICTION!". I'm REALLY VERY sorry if there are many grammatical errors, I'm SORRY!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloids.

* * *

**Rin's POV**(I just realize that I need to put apostrophes there, I'm such an idiot)

"Rin, do you think Kaito is done yet?"Teto asked. Urgh... Where. The. FRIGGING. Hell. Is. That. FREAKING. BA-KAI-TO?!

"Uh, dunno," I replied casually, not showing my anger. Then the room became silent. Heck, I can even hear my own frigging breath. Miku is sitting on my bed, Teto is eating her french breads, Gumiya is sleeping, while Gumi... is reading some yaoi doujinshis in the corner, and she's pressing her nose, geez, pervert.(And where the hell did she get those?! She didn't bring a bag with her, right?!).

Ok, now,back to the business. So, I've been waiting for 15 freaking minutes(Don't judge me, motherfuckers, it IS a long period of time, okay?) and Kaito isn't done with his work yet?

Geez, what a snail, so for now I'll just read those doujins with Gumi. They look awesome.

"Hey Gumi, you won't freaking mind if I read those doujins with you,right?" I said, walking closer to her. She didn't look up, she just continued giggling and pressing her nose. Urgh! Does she have a hearing problem or something?!

"Then,I'll just take that as a yes," I mumbled, sitting beside her. I took one of the doujins, which looks pretty awesome by the way, and started reading.

When I get to the good part, my phone suddenly buzzed, mind you, SUDDENLY!

"OHTHEORANGEGODSWHAT'SHAPPENING?!"I quickly jumped up and threw the doujin I'm reading, which accidentally hit Gumi's face, because I'm fucking surprised.

"Hey, Rin-tan, what's wrong," Gumi asked,looking up from the doujin she's reading.

"Uh, nothing, Gumi..," I replied. I quickly picked up my phone. It better be Kaito, or I'll squish this phone! But, wait, this phone is pretty expensive, so should I just abandon it for a month or maybe-

"Rin! You're spacing out again!" Miku shouted, cutting my thoughts.

"Okay, okay!" I said, looking at my phone.

_You got 1 message from Kaitoisicecream..._

It's from Kaito! Finally! I won't have to squish my phone then! I clicked on it and got this message:

_**From: Kaitoisicecream**_

_**To: Rinlovesoranges**_

_**Hey Rin, Len is already drunk! He's in his room right now! If you want to talk to me in person, I'm at my house!**_

I read it. Oh, he's done. Now, I can finally do my plan...

"Hey, everyone, Len is already drunk!" I informed. They heard me and they stopped doing all the things they are doing. Miku quickly stood up, Teto pack her french breads into a plastic(God knows where she got it), while Gumiya woke up but Gumi... she's back to reading those doujins again. (I don't know what the hell is up with her ears)

"OY,GUMI! LEN IS ALREADY FREAKING DRUNK!" I shouted. She looked up from her doujin. Okay, so NOW she look up.

"Eh, really, Rin-chi?" She said. She even responds! I think she responds faster when it's yaoi related, what a freak.

"Yeah, it's fucking real, Gumi, and one more thing, I think there is something seriously wrong with your ears, go check it when you have time, okay?" I said, a bit concerned. Okay, maybe not a bit, I'M REALLY FUCKING CONCERNED ABOUT HER FREAKING EARS!

"Don't worry, Rin-pan, I'm okay!" She said, giving me 'victory' sign. Now my name is Rin-pan? What is wrong with her, ugh, when she's at school she's not like this so why is she like this now? Is the power of a closet yaoi fangirl? Wait, that doesn't even make sense... Maybe she's lonely or maybe s-

"Um, Rinny-moo, you're spacing out, what're you thinking about?" Gumi asked.

"Oh, my fucking freaking god, Gumi! You surprise me!" I shouted, backing away.

"Okay, now, on with the plan, what am I supposed to do?" Gumiya asked. Hmm, I think everyone should have a job... Hm, let's just discuss it.

"Let's just discuss it together, guys," Miku said, voicing my thoughts. The others nodded, and we sat on the floor of my room(By the way, Teto's bread is gone now, oh, and Gumi's doujins, too. I wonder where they are...).

"So, who is supposed to bring Oliver here?" Gumiya asked.

"I think it's supposed to be Gumi, Oliver doesn't know that Gumi's a freaking yaoi fangirl after all. And so, he won't suspect a thing, right?" I suggested.

"Well, that does make sense, Gumi, can you do it?" Miku and Teto said.

"Of course, Miku-tan, Tetocchi. Anything for some tasty yaois!" Gumi said enthusiastically, giving them a thumbs-up. Miku smiled and Teto drank her milk while smiling(how is that even possible?! And I thought I have brought all the glasses back to the kitchen?!)

"And remember, Gumi, you should act like how you usually act at school, okay?" Gumiya reminded. Gumi nodded and smirked. I think she got something else planned, oh well, I need to focus on the discussion now or else I'm going to space out again.

"Who's going to prepare Len?" Miku asked. I think it's supposed to be me, well, I'm his sister and all. But maybe Gumiya will be able to do the work better than me, he's a fucking guy after all.

"Well, I'm a guy, so, I think I will be able to do it better than you guys," Gumiya said.

"I thought that, too. So, everyone... do you agree?" I said, well and kinda asked too.

"Of course," Miku and Gumi said. I smiled.

"Well, why not?" Teto said, drinking my orange juice. Yeah my tasty ora-

WAIT A MINUTE! MY ORANGE JUICE?! She's going to pay for that!

"Teto! Why are you drinking my orange juice?" I half-shouted, pointing at her ferociously.

She looked scared. "W-Well, I-I'm ju-just wond-dering wh-why you l-love it s-so much, so I j-just k-kinda g-grab it a-and drink it...," She stuttered.

"Urgh, that's not what I freaking mean. What I mean is why are you drinking it withOUT my fucking permission?" I said, I mean, asked. Well, I'm tired of shouting, so I just, well, you know, talk.

"U-Uh, b-because you a-are very focused on t-the d-discussion, s-so, I d-don't want to d-disturb you...," Teto said, putting my glass of orange juice back to the tray.

I sighed. "Okay, just, don't EVER fucking do it again, deal?" I said, placing my hands up in the air to high-five her.

She didn't look scared anymore and she smiled. "Deal!" She said excitedly, high-fiving me.

"Oh, and Rin, I also wanted to know if your orange juice taste good with my french breads, like how my french breads taste good with milk, I'm glad you're not mad!" Teto said excitedly.

"Yea- Wait, did you just say that you freaking wanted to know if my orange juice taste good with your frigging french breads like how your french breads taste good with fucking milk?! DAMMIT!" I shouted, losing my patience.

"Uh, Rin, can we just continue the discussion?" Miku said awkwardly, trying to calm me down.

"FUCK NO, Miku! I need to finish shit right here, right now!" I practically shouted. Miku just backed away nervously.

"W-We have m-made a deal r-right, Rin? You won't b-break a d-deal, right?" Teto stuttered.

I was just going to shout again when Gumi interrupted me,"Ck, ck, ck, Rin-pin, Tetocchi, you guys may not fight... Let's just bring peace to this world and try to forget everything about it, okay?"

I gave her the 'what the fuck' look. But she just pretended that she didn't see me. Or maybe she didn't see me after all. Okay, then. I'm tired anyways, so I'll be good and stop shouting. And where the hell did she get that quote?! I mean, it's so FUCKING lame!

"Urgh, fine.." I said, forced. Teto smiled again and I sat down on the floor. You know, when I'm discussing about something related to yaoi, I somehow became more feminine, like, you know, just so fucking freaking FEMININE...

"How about we, you know, go to a cafe and relax or something? I'm seriously bored here.." Gumiya said.

"We can continue our discussion there, good idea!" Miku said.

"Why should we go there... Rin's house is already comfortable..." Teto whined.

"It's because SHIT IS REAL, SO FUCK MUST BE REAL, too... Just go, goddamnit!" I shouted, well, ALMOST shouted, my voice just got a volume higher, that's all.

"But shouldn't we be performing our plan, Rin-kon?" Gumi asked. Well, she HAVE a point.

"How about you, Gumi, and you, Gumiya, do your fucking work while were here, freaking planning something more, oh we need Kaito, too... We'll be at Kaito's house if you need us. Sounds good?" I suggested.

"I should just act casual, right, Rin-pun? Of course, I'll do it!" Gumi exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too," Gumiya said, casually agreeing.

"But what if Len isn't drunk anymore? What should we do?" Teto said.

"We'll just have to frigging do our back-up plan if that happens. But I doubt it will," I said confidently. After all, Len can sleep for weeks just because of a cup of sake.

"Uh, okay, then...," Teto said, unconvinced. "Whatever you say, Rin."

"Now, let's go!" Gumi said. We walked out of my room. Gumiya went to Len's room, muttering a "Good luck!" to us.

"Then, let's walk outside together, Rin, Gumi," Teto said as we walked across the hall.

We finally reach the front door.

"Gumi, go to Oliver's house. Remember, we're at Kaito's house okay!" I said to Gumi.

"Got it, Rin-ku!" Gumi shouted as she scurried away from Teto and I.

Teto and I walked to Kaito's house, it's quite far, so, we walked slowly.

"Hey, Rin, I'm sorry about you orange juice, okay?" Teto apologized.

I sighed.

"FINE! Just don't do it again, okay?!" I said. Teto sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I promise!" Teto said, smiling.

* * *

A/N: I typed it at night and I was like: "OMG! IT'S ALMOST PAST MY BEDTIME, HOLY SHIT! I'll just stop it here!"

Review... PLEASE? OR I'LL SLAP YOU WITH THE BANANAS AT MY HOME!


	9. The plan: Part 1

A/N: Oh, God, I don't know how to continue this! By the way, I'm planning to write a christmas-related story (And I don't even celebrate christmas!) with a friend of mine. I hope I can finish it on time, but do you guys think I should write one? It's your choice, just tell me what you think in a review okay!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloids.

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

Ahhhhhh. It's so peaceful...

Why?

I'm in bliss right now, nobody shouted at me or asked me to do chores or took my ice creams...

Ahhhhhhhh... The feeeeeeellll...

What?

I'm eating ice creams right now. A vanilla flavoured one, a chocolate flavoured one, a strawberry flavoured one, a blueberry flavoured one and a coffee flavoured one. I eat those every single hour...

Well, maybe not every single hour.

I didn't eat them when Rin's around.

Why, you ask?

She will threatened to take away all of my ice creams if she want me to do her a favour and I don't agree to do it.

I know I should have done her a favour, I knew that. But wanna know why I don't do favours for her?

It's usually either impossible or dangerous. Simple as that.

_**DING DONG!**_

OH GOD! Is that the door bell? Oh well, I'll just open the door and let in whoever was there, right? It's not like they will hurt me or anything...

And boy, was I wrong!

The one standing behind that door is the one and only... Rin Kagamine(Well, Teto is beside her and all, but...).

I quickly slammed the door and locked it before she(Teto's with her so should I count them as they?) could come inside.

I took all of my unfinished ice creams and stuffed them in my refrigerator.

Then I went into the kitchen and washed all of the spoons I ate with. I washed my hand and dried it with a napkin. I scurried away from the kitchen as fast as I could.

But, as I thought, I was late.

Rin kicked the door into half before I even went out of the kitchen.

I mean like, literally.

And no, I'm not kidding.

I watched as pieces of woods from my ex-door fell to the ground before I looked up to see her.

She's there, smirking, with a fried Teto(I mean, frightened Teto), munching an orange. Teto even shivered like mad.

I don't even have to ask her what's wrong. I knew the answer already(And I think Teto's really, really, really, really, really, frightened because she even dropped her precious french breads, trust me, she only does that when she's like, really, really, really scared).

"Uuuuhhh, Rin?" I asked nervously. She stared at me, "What?"

"What d-do you n-need?" I said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

She didn't reply. "Uuhhh... Rin? What d-do you ne-need?" I asked. I hope she won't ask for hard things...

"I need to use the fucking restroom,"she stated. The restroom?! Didn't she have one at her house?! And I thought she would ask for harder...

"Well?" She said, impatiently. Did I just space out? I better reply her now.

"Okay, Rin.."

* * *

**Gumiya's POV**

I went into Len's room. Before that, I muttered, "Good Luck!" to Rin, Gumi and Teto.

Will I success doing this job? Hope so.

I opened Len's bedroom's door slowly, afraid he'll be waking up.

Good!

He's still sleeping! I can do my work now!

I quickly went to his closet and grabbed his boxers. What? I'm not gay, I'm also not bi, I'm straight. So, in my opinion, it's okay for me to touch his boxers, it doesn't affect me at all.

It's also part of the plan, after all.

I quickly placed his boxers on his bed and didn't take any more of his clothing.

Before going out of his room, I locked his bedroom door, afraid that he'll wake up faster than expected.

A-

Oh, sorry, I just tripped. Probably that black cat curse.

I stood up and went to the kitchen.

I took a glass from the cupboard.

Made some carrot juice.

And poured the carrot juice into the cup. I sat down and sighed.

I just hope Len won't wake up soon.

* * *

**Gumi's POV**

After parting ways with Rin-kan and Tetocchi, I ran as fast as I could to Oli-li's house.

Anything for some tasty yaois. Don't you agree?

In no time, I'm in front of his house already. Yay!

I directly opened the door and went in. I almost shouted O-li's name. ALMOST! I realized that I should be acting like how I act at school before I manage to shout. I closed the door, walked outside the house and rang the doorbell.

Not long after, Olive-kun opened the door and welcome me politely but shyly.

"Uh, c-come in G-Gumi-chan...," Oli-O whispered nervously. He's nervous, so cuuuuute. Oh god he's perfect for Lenny-boo-boo! But my yaoi senses told me that he's secretly tsundere. Oh, well.

"Thank you very much, Oliver-san," I replied before going in. He nervously led me to the living room. I nearly giggled. I remembered that I should act cool, so I did.

"G-Gumi-c-chan, w-what is y-your p-purpose of c-coming h-here?" He said, shivering a bit. I wonder why he's so shaky today... I think it's nothing though!

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

"G-Gumi-c-chan, w-what is y-your p-purpose of c-coming h-here?" I said, shivering a bit. What if she's here to bring me to Rin? I-I think Rin knew that I wasn't exactly sick, and what if she punched me?!

L-len...

I need Len right now. For the past 3 years, I kept thinking about him when I'm scared or nervous.

I think about how he petted me when I did something good.

How he smiled at me when I'm nervous.

How he walked beside me and say that everything is alright...

Everything... And usually I will feel a bit better.

But he hated me. He said it out loud. It hurts. I feel like crying if I think about it... But Gumi-chan's here, I should talk to her.

"Well, Rin-san and her acquaintance, Len-san, wanted to meet you in person," Gumi-chan said calmly. D-did Rin found out that I was lying?! And Len?! I have to meet him in person?!

"And you don't have to use honorifics, you can just call me Gumi," Gumi-chan, I mean Gumi said.

"O-oh, okay... Gumi," I said, still shivering from the thought of meeting Len. She nodded slowly, I wonder what she's thinking about.

"So, let's go to Kaito-san's house now, Rin-san and Len-san is already waiting for you, there," Gumi said, standing up. I stood up too. She walked outside. I followed her, before that, though, I still have to lock my front door.

"Let's go," I said, after locking my front door. She nodded and started walking to Kaito's house.

I wonder why Rin didn't come by herself and asked Gumi to call me instead... and why is she and Len in Kaito's house?

I better not think about it. I decided to follow Gumi, I looked up and she was...

_Skipping._

_**Skipping.**_

_**S-SKIPPING!**_

Maybe I'm just hallucinating. Yeah, maybe I am. There's no way Gumi will be skipping, r-right?

Now, I should close my eyes(I mean eye). Now, take a deep breath, Oliver! Okay, now open your eyes. Well, actually your eye.

I saw Gumi there, walking nicely and politely. Yeah! M-Maybe I AM hallucinating after all.

"Uhh, G-Gumi, are y-you skipping just n-now?" I asked. She stiffened. NO! Oliver! You're hallucinating again. She turned her head to my direction.

"Hmm? What do you mean I skipped, Oliver-san? Maybe you are just imagining things, Oliver-san," She said, faster than usual. Is she nervous? NO, bad Oliver!

"Uhh, y-yeah.." I said, not actually believing what she said.

We walked more. Then, I thought of something...

W-What if L-Len still hates me? I hope h-he doesn't hate me anymore... If he still is... I-I-I-I j-just d-don't want to live anymore...

"Now, Oliver-san, we are here already," Gumi said suddenly as she stopped walking. I am not aware of this and bumped into her.

"Uff... S-Sorry," I said walking away from her for a bit. I'm surprised and a-afraid. Of coming into t-that house. R-Rin is there, L-Len, too...

T-This is too m-much for m-me.

Gumi rang the doorbell. I hid behind her. Hopefully, she didn't notice. I keep hiding behind her. She doesn't seem to mind. Or maybe she didn't realize that I was hiding b-behind her.

Nobody opened the door. W-What's wrong?!

* * *

**Rin's POV** (Wow, there're so many POV changing in this chapter)

"KAITO! WHERE'S THE FUCKING HAIR BAND?!" I half-shouted half-asking. I took of my hair clips and ruffled my bangs. I took off my usual clothes and wore Len's clothes already. Kaito's face became paler.

"Uuuhh, R-Rin, it's r-right i-in front of y-you...," he said quietly. It's barely audible. Urgh, what a fucking scaredy cat. Oh, and the freaking hair band is fucking in front of me?!

"ARRGH... WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME EARLIER YOU FREAKING DUMBASS!" I growled.

He cringed. "Uhh, s-sorry Rin, y-you're just t-too busy when I tried to tell you about it."

"UUUUUUUUUURGGGGH... Whatever," I said, picking up the hair band on the sink. I tied my fucking shoulder length hair with it.

Why did I tie it up? It's a freaking part of the frigging plan!

I should look like Len, well it's actually freaking easy. It's just that I have to be as polite as Len so that I won't look suspicious. Gumi's really fucking good in acting. Why can't she just take my fucking place?!

Oh, yeah.

She doesn't fucking look like Len. AT ALL.

And I, her fucking twin sister had to do it. I mean, IT'S REALLY FUCKING HARD NOT TO FREAKING SWEAR AT PEOPLE USING THOSE FUCKING CURSE WORDS.

Like, SERIOUSLY!

How in hell did he fucking manage to not use any fucking curse words?!

Yeah, he's too FUCKING polite. And it's not like it's my freaking fault that everyone is so freaking annoying.

"Hey, Rin. Are you done?" Teto said suddenly.

"OH MY FREAKING FUCKING BUDDHA JESUS GOD ALLAH APOSTLE PROPHET MONK SUN-GOD NUN POPE- WHAT THE FUCKING FRIGGING HELL TETO?!" I shouted to Teto. Did I fucking space out again?

"Y-You, uhh, kinda space out, Rin," Kaito said.

"I'M FUCKING TALKING TO TETO, I'M NOT FUCKING TALKING TO YOU, BA-KA-I-TO!" I shouted. He shivered. HE FUCKING **SHIVERED**! What a scaredy cat...

"SO, TETO! WHY IN THE NAME OF THE FUCKING ORANGES AND FRENCH BREADS GOD, oh and ice cream gods too, WOULD YOU SURPRISE ME LIKE THAT?!" I shouted.

OH MY FRIGGING GOD, I shouted so many fucking times today. My voice is getting hoarse.

"Uhh, as the ice cream lord Kaito had said, you're kinda, spacing out R-Rin..," Teto said, quite calmly actually. She only stuttered when she fucking said my name! Wow, and she's usually so fucking nervous if I fucking talked like that to her! She improved!

"Ohh, Teto! You IMPROVED! I'm so fucking proud of you!" I said, hugging her. More like, squishing her, actually.

I felt her stiffened.

"Oh, Teto? Is there something that is fucking wrong?" I said. I looked at her with a worried look on my fucking face. It's actually, like, Len's fucking face or something. Because I kinda dressed up to look like him.

"W-Well, you kinda look like Len now, s-so...," She said, stuttering. Did I just hear that? Did she have a fucking crush on Len or something? I waited for her to continue.

"I k-kinda want you to give me some french breads," She finished off. It took me about a fucking minute to reprocess what she just freaking say.

Oh, yeah. Len used to bring some bananas, oranges, carrots, ice creams, leeks and french breads with him everywhere he went. I know, weird, but true.

Once I asked him why he fucking bring all those foods everywhere and he said,"I brought it so you don't have to. And you won't be hungry if you went anywhere with me. You should thank me."

I just freaking forgot where he put it. The ice creams, I mean.

"Pfft, yeah, me too, Teto. I'm glad he's finally fucking here. He can fill in our yaoi fantasies because Kaito and Gumiya are freaking boring," I said, patting her shoulder and grinned. She grinned at me too.

I heard the door bell rang. Yeah, this is fucking it!

"KAITO, OPEN IT!" I said, trying to sound like Len. Apparently, it worked because Teto is clapping her hands and giving me a thumbs up.

Kaito opened the door(why is there still a fucking door there? This is a fanfiction, don't think about it too much). And sure enough, there they are. Gumi and Oliver. _Perfect!_

"Hello, Oliver," I said.

* * *

A/N: This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did! Oh, and remember, REVIEW!


End file.
